Titans May Cry: Nero's Awakening
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: After Trigon's defeat demons are still running rampant in Jump City and the Titans need all the help they can get. But what happens when a half-demon named Nero comes to town? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Titans May Cry: Nero's Awakening

Chapter 1: A Devil's Arrival

Devil May Cry and all related characters belong to Capcom. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

It was a cold day in Jump City, so cold in fact it was hard to believe that only a month ago a demon invasion led by Trigon had pretty much turned the city into an inferno. But thanks to the city's resident superhero team the Teen Titans, Trigon's invasion was thwarted. But while Trigon was defeated it would be quite sometime before all the demonic activity would stop. With Trigon's defeat and the seal that usually kept demons out of the human world weakened and more and more demons coming through, it was all the Titans could do to keep them under control.

"Dude! That was rough! That thing nearly took my head off!" complain Beast Boy as he entered his favorite pizza place. "These demons are getting tougher and tougher! When're they gonna stop?" The green skinned Titan asked as he took a seat at a table. "Not anytime soon. When Trigon invaded he weakened the barrier between the demon world and the human world, which means it's easier for demons to come through." said Raven as she sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Well we're just gonna have to ride it out, there are people depending on us." said Robin.

"Yes. But friend Beast Boy did bring up a valid point, these demons are getting stronger, it may be wise call the Titans East" said Starfire.

"No can do. Their handling a few of Brother Blood's old students that are trying to make a new HIVE Academy." said Cyborg as he was looking over the menu.

But unbeknownst to the team a stranger was listening to their conversation. He wore a long purple coat, his right arm was bandaged to the point you couldn't see any flesh, and he has a very large guitar case leaning on his table. "Let's just be glad we have a break right now." Robin said as he looked at his very tired team.

But just as soon as the those words left his mouth an explosion came from outside the restaurant. The team ran over to the window and say a large winged demon shooting purple lightning. The Titans rushed outside and confronted the attacker.

"I AM ALASTOR THE THUNDER DEVIL!" The beast bellowed. "I HAVE FACED COUNTLESSS FOES OF LIMITLESS POWER! AND NOW CHILDREN COME TO FACE ME? VERY WELL THEN!" The demon roared as he shot a blast of purple lightning the team. Dodging it, Robin then yelled "TITANS GO!". Starfire hit the demon with her star bolts but nothing happened. Cyborg blasted the beast with his sonic cannon, while Robin threw explosive discs and Raven shot a wave of magical energy. Beast Boy even flew into the air as a hawk then changed into an elephant and tried to crush the monster, but Alastor just blasted him off.

"I GROW TIRED OF THESE GAMES!" Alastor shouted and released a powerful blast of lightning, making a large crater. Raven had managed to block most of it with a shield but it was still enough to harm her and the other Titans. As the Titans laid on the ground dazed Alastor charged for Raven with a lightning charged fist, then a huge thunderclap was heard. After the smoke cleared, everyone looked up and saw a bandaged hand holding the demons fist. It was a 16 year old boy with snow white hair, wearing a long purple coat, and had a very large guitar case on his back. The boy reached into his coat and pulled out a double barreled revolver pistol and shot the demon in the head send it flying backward. He holstered the gun in a holster under his arm then put the guitar case on the ground. He knelt down and opened the case revealing not a guitar but a very large sword. The sword had a massive 7 foot blade, with a red hilt that looked almost identical to a motorcycle handle. The boy then rammed the blade into the ground and began revving it like a motorcycle, every time he did the blade roared like a motor and flashed a bright red glow. The Titans looked in awe at the boy,. Just then Alastor got up and looked at the boy.

"SO ANOTHER CHILD HAS COME TO CHALLENGE ME? BUT IT SEEMS YOU MIGHT BE MORE ENTERTAINING THAN THESE WHELPS!" the lightning demon shouted as he charged once again. The white haired boy easily dodged and shot the demon multiple times in the back. Alastor turned around quickly only to be met with a sword plunging into his chest followed by six gunshots to the head.

Alastor had enough. He kicked the boy off him and took the blade from his chest. He then lifted the sword over his head and broke it over his knee. The boy growled and tackled the demon and began mercilessly punching the creature in the head with his bandaged fist. The Titans looked on as the boy again and again plunged his fist into the demons face, it almost looked like something was glowing under the bandages. Finally the white haired boy got up and pulled his gun out again and shot the demon several more times and then began to walk away. Then a flash of purple came from behind him, he boy turned just fast enough to see a large sword flying toward him. The sword plunged into his chest and pinned him to a building. The Titans ran over to help him, but before the even got close the boy violently ripped the sword out. Blood was everywhere, as the boy fell to his knees using the sword that had just stabbed him to prop himself up. The boy looked at the sword carefully. It had a dark purple hilt with dragon wings pointing upward at the base of the blade. The sword had purple electricity coursing though the blade. The boy looked at the sword, then turned when he heard the Titans coming up to him.

"Whoa. Dude are you okay?" Beast Boy asked as he bent down to look at the stranger. The boy looked at him and attempted to say something but all he could do was wheeze, before he passed out.

"Who is he?" Starfire asked as she picked the boy up off the ground.

"I don't know but he just saved us and now we have to save him. Let's get him back to the tower" Robin said as looked over the boys wounds.

"I think we should take this sword" Raven said as she magically levitated the weapon. "I sense the same dark energy that Alastor was giving off, and the last thing we need is some maniac getting their hands on it." Raven continued. Robin nodded in agreement and after Cyborg had finished picking up the pieces of the boy broken sword the team head for their tower. Cyborg rushed the boy to the med lab and shut the door behind him. After 10 minutes he came back out and was bombarded by questions from Starfire. He sighed and said

"Well he's fine now. He odd thing he's healing extremely fast. That chest wound of his is already nothing but a scratch." Cyborg explained. The rest of the team looked surprised. "Just a scratch? That's hard to believe." Beast Boy said as he looked at Cyborg skeptically. "Hard to believe or not it's true. But that's not the strangest thing." Cyborg said as he opened the door to the med lab and let the rest of the team in. They walked over to the white haired boy and looked in shock at his formerly bandaged right arm. It had red and black plates with purple markings running up to the elbow which ended in a small spike. The palm, fingers, and underside of the arm was blue and almost seemed to glow. He also had small claws on all five fingers. After what seemed like hours Beast Boy finally said everyone else was thinking

"What is he?" he asked, his gaze still fixed on the demonic looking arm. Raven immediately answered.

"He's a half-demon." she said as she walked closer to the white haired boy. The rest of the team looked at each other in shock then turned their attention back to the stranger that saved their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Titans May Cry: Nero's Awakening

Chapter 2: Story Time

Devil May Cry is owned Capcom. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics.

"A half-demon? So he is like you friend Raven?" Starfire asked, her gaze rapidly switching from Raven to the unconscious boy. Beast Boy was even more curious if that was possible.

"If he's a half-demon like you, then how come he's all super strong and fast and all that?" The green skinned boy asked. Raven sighed

"Not every half-demon is born the same." Raven walked over to the window and continued,

"While I got the magical intuition demons have, which allowed me to learn magic easier than most, it seems he has the physical abilities." the cloaked Titan said as she turned back to her team. But as the Titans were discussing the situation, their guest was starting to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing that he was in some kind of medical facility. He quickly got up without making a noise and almost made it to the door before walking into a dark magic force field. He turned around and was met by a girl in a dark blue cloak. He looked around and remembered most of the people in the room especially the hooded girl in front of him.

"It's alright, I'm Robin and we're the Teen Titans. You were pretty banged up after the fight so we brought you back to our headquarters." Robin said as he walked closer. The white haired stranger was still a little shocked by his new surroundings but didn't show it

"Uh, thanks. Names Nero. Now if you'll just give me my stuff I'll be going." Nero said as he leaned of the wall. Starfire spoke up and said,

"Your shirt and coat were damaged in your battle with the demon. I am currently trying to repair them." The Tamaranian girl said.

"So if you're going to be in town for a while why not stay here? You were so awesome fight that lightning

demon dude and with all these other demons we could use the help!" Beast Boy said much to the embarrassment of his team.

All Nero could do was sigh,. He came to Jump City because of all the demon activity but he didn't want to stay around the Titans longer than he had to because he had a feeling that with his little display of power they might want him to join, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He was a demon slayer not a superhero. But even Nero had to admit staying at a superhero team's headquarters beat staying on the street. After weighing the pros and cons, Nero finally said, "Sure but don't think this means I'm joining your little_ club" Nero said sitting back down._

**_I know this chapter is a little short but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting after the way I ended the last chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

Titans May Cry: Nero's Awakening

Chapter 3: The Devil Arm Alastor

Devil May Cry is owned Capcom. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics.

It was later that night before Cyborg would let Nero out o the med lab. Nero was kicking and screaming trying to get out, but Cyborg wouldn't let him fast healer or not.

When he did make it out he was hit with a barrage of questions from Starfire. She asked him everything from his favorite color to what time he goes to bed at night. While never one to have much patience Nero could tell she was very naive and tried not to get angry. But after 15 minutes of stupid questions she was quickly burning through his already thin patience. He finally ducked her after he said he had to go to the bathroom and went out the window. He ran up to the roof and saw Raven floating in mid air with her legs crossed.

"You know that alien girls nuts right?" Nero said as he walked up. Raven didn't even turn turn around but responded, "She may be annoying but Starfire always means well," Raven said as she continued meditating. Nero walked up right beside her and just looked out at the ocean. It wasn't to often Nero could just unwind and relax. The sound of of Raven walking away caught his attention.

"Dinner's almost done." she said as he reached the stairwell. Nero looked at her strangely.

"How do you know?" Nero asked as he followed. Raven answered but didn't look at him

"I'm a little clarvoyant and no that isn't sarcasm." she said as the walked down the stairs. Nero got the oddest feeling that she had something against him. He quickly put the thought out of his head once he caught the smell of pizza. He followed Raven into the kitchen/living room. Nero sat down and asked

"So what about my sword? Can you fix it?" Nero asked Cyborg with a mouthful of pizza.

"I think I can but it seems kinda magical and with the way that demon broke it it could take a while." Cyborg replied. Nero was really angry at himself. He let that demon break his only sword. But he shrugged and said,

"Well I guess I'll have to use Alastor until I can get Red Queen fixed." as he continued eating. Starfire spoke up in confusion,

"Is not Alastor the demon you defeated?"causing Nero to reply, "Yeah but you know that sword that jammed into my chest after Alastor disappeared?" everyone nodded as Nero continued, "Well that sword was Alastor. You see sometimes when a powerful demon is defeated they'll become a Devil Arm, a weapon that gives the one who defeated them some of their power." Nero said as he finished 3rd plate of pizza. Everyone looked astonished, none of them not even Raven had heard of such a thing. Beast Boy was the most confused and asked,

"If he became a sword for you to use then why did he stab you?" Nero then explained,

"Well sometimes a Devil Arm will test their new master and that was just one of those times." Nero said casually. "Well if that's all you guys wanna know I'm going to bed." Nero said as he got up and walked off leaving the Titans to discuss this new information.

**Yes I know Alastor was one of Dante's swords but I always liked Alastor better then any other sword from DMC so I gave him to Nero.**


End file.
